wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Melecio
bro i love this but i havent developed him im so sad so here i go Melecio is a hybrid between Ice & Sand whom was initially made for a contest, but has since been set aside in my category to collect dust. He, at this time, is set to be acquainted with either Apricot or Cloudeyes, though it's yet to be fully decided. notes so far * ice/sand ** ice build ** lacks barb ** has smol thorn-like sized whip kind of tail ** gains sharper sail like a sandwing ** snout/head like a sandwing *** rounded, blunt ** sand horns ** ice talons ** medium sized wings; kinda thin * colors ** primary scales: pale yellow, almost white [ ivory ] ** secondary scales: a pastel blue ** underscales: white ** wing membranes: translucent, tinted blue, easy to see veins ** blood: purple ** tongue: maroon ** teeth: white ** talons: obsidian ** eyes: ( central heterochromia ) yellow + blue ( looks green; varies between blue, green, + grey-ish ) * abilities ** talons grip ice + stone easily ** can withstand some heat + cold ** has an unharmful amount of venom in thorns on tail * disabilities ** lacks frost breath ** lacks fire ** has hemophilia ( lacks clotting in blood ) ** insane sensitivity to light ** subtle sensory disorder ( cant tell if accidentally cut unless being shown or noticing immense pain or blood loss ) ** fragile scales ( cant last long in extreme cold/heat ) * mental ** anxiety/paranoia ( over being cut/wounded/killed ) ** depression ** acute thanatophobia ( fear of death ) * relations ** mom: sandwing ( gold eyes, had a little more venom than usual, red blood ) ** dad: icewing ( blue eyes, history of hemophilia in family, blue blood ) * history ** NEW HISTORY, SAME CHARACTER. pretty pitiful sight once he hatched. was very small and very thin. parents didnt think he'd last very long, and they were right, so they gave him up. was tossed around from varying foster homes & parents, and had since been fully relocated to the sky kingdom where its not too hot or cold. went through a pretty average schooling system during foster time. attended a "special" school to help those who struggled either academically or physically get their education done at their own pace. (i forgot the name at the moment but i know i know it! i think its Claws of The Clouds Academy or something. either way, cloudeyes also attended this school system at the time) kept to himself after realizing earlier in his foster times that his blood doesnt clot. very terrified of the fact he doesnt notice when he's got a cut. very timid & worrisome as a young dragonet. once hed gotten his educational stance sorted out he hesitantly enrolled in JMA, but wound up leaving from an incident involving a scavenger and a spear. (to say the least, he wouldve been the next oasis crisis if he were royal) so now he just resides among the sage islands, occasionally visiting Moraine & Ode (and recently, Alberta too) while maintaining a cautious lifestyle. really just trying his best to lead a peaceful life now Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Disabled Characters